Butterfly Kisses
by squeakykiki
Summary: Fluffy songfic involving Max and Brennan. Hopefully you don't gag on the excessive fluffiness.


**Second attempt at a songfic. This one was inspired by the gorgeous "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle. I wanted to try and write something about Max because I haven't done that before so, hopefully, it's ok.**

**Bones isn't mine. Because, if it were, Booth would never wear a shirt. Or pants.**

Max Keenan wasn't a man who liked to dwell on unnecessary reflection. He lived strictly in the here and now. What was past he couldn't change. What was future he had more control over but was still difficult to predict.

Today, however, Max was indulging in rather a lot of reminiscing. He couldn't help it. He knew it was irrational and he felt slightly foolish…but he was enjoying it nevertheless. Allowing his mind to relax, to sift back through old, almost forgotten memories. In essence, it was bliss.

He shifted slightly, trying to manoeuvre himself into a more comfortable position. The coarse texture of the old stone wall scrapped against the back of his neck but he simply gritted his teeth and endured it silently. He had to stay hidden, remain out of sight and inconspicuous until he was called. It wouldn't do for him to be caught now.

As the morning sun gently warmed his face, Max settled back and thought of all of the moments that had led to this point in his life. And, especially, his beautiful, intelligent, courageous daughter whom he loved with all of his heart.

She was incredible. The woman she had become…her strength, goodness and wisdom simply staggered him. Even as a child, he knew she was special. More than special. She was exquisite.

_There's two things I know for sure:_

_She was sent here from Heaven_

_And she's Daddy's little girl_

Those bright eyes. Those see-into-your-soul gorgeous sapphire eyes. He remembered them framed by the dark locks of a childhood fringe. Then thrown into the spotlight and taking on an even greater prominence when the fringe was removed. The truth and innocence reflected in them was breathtaking.

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,_

_I close my eyes,_

_And I thank God for all of the joy in my life_

Her questions. Her never-ending, increasingly complex, stream of countless questions. "What's this, Daddy?" "How does that work, Daddy?" "But why do you have to go, Daddy?" "When will you be back, Daddy?" "Daddy, do you love me?" He squeezed his eyes shut against the torrent of emotion coursing through him. He should have known, even then, what extraordinary things she would achieve as the years sped by.

_Oh, but most of all,_

_For butterfly kisses, after bedtime prayer,_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

His adorable little girl. Of course, he loved Russ. Loved him more than he could possibly say. A man always craves a son. Not just for the age-old guarantee that the family name will live on but also for those special father-son moments, the memories of which can still draw a smile and a laugh after a lifetime has passed. But, oh, to have a daughter… Girls were so precious. So beautiful. So dainty and nymph-like from a very young age. He could spend hours simply watching her flit around him: her movements and grace were mesmerising.

"_Walk beside the pony, daddy,_

_It's my first ride"_

"_I know the cake looks funny, daddy, _

_But I sure tried"_

He suppressed a chuckle as he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck while simultaneously rolling his shoulders. His fingers danced over the ridges of his spine, trying in vain to work out the kinks. All of the countless stories he had to tell of his brilliant daughter. Funny anecdotes, embarrassing incidents, times of sorrow and pain and moments of intense, heart-stopping joy. The kind of tales that help to break the ice, the tales that re-iterate to oneself why one had children…and the kind of tales, the very essence of which, kept one going when rock-bottom couldn't seem any closer and all hope was lost.

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong, _

_I must have done something right,_

_To deserve her love every morning,_

_And butterfly kisses at night_

And then, his remarkable daughter grew up. No time at all seemed to pass before his darling baby was gone and a fifteen-year-old girl was left in her place. Where had the years gone? Those early milestones all passed in a blur and, suddenly, quite unexpectedly, a young woman was asserting her independence, thriving on her own intelligence and wit.

_She's looking like her momma a little more every day,_

_One part woman, the other part girl_

The evolution of this multifaceted creature was simply astounding. The sophistication of her speech. Her exemplary skills. Her humour and uncanny ability to make him shake with laughter no matter how terrible his day had been. But those eyes, those wonderful eyes remained constant.

_To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls, _

_Trying her wings out in a great big world_

He missed her when she wasn't around. Her vast knowledge on practically every subject under the sun always soothed his nerves and calmed the tumult raging in his heart. He found it difficult, sometimes, to believe that this was the same impish little child forever asking questions. Suddenly, she was the one with all the answers. And, what's more, she was growing up. Faster than he could have ever imagined. Little subtleties in her behaviour and mannerisms gave him startling insight into the woman she would become. And he was so proud of her. But, naturally, a little nostalgic about the girl she was leaving behind.

"_You know how much I love you, daddy, _

_But if you don't mind, _

_I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time"_

And then, oh God forgive him, he had left her. His heart slammed against his ribs at the torturous memory. It had nearly killed him. Not seeing her face every morning. Not hearing her voice. Knowing she would be worried, distraught. His stomach torn to shreds at the idea of what might happen to her. Where would she go? Who would look after her? Would she remember them? Would she ever know why they left? Would she hate them?

_All the precious time,_

_Like the wind, the years go by_

He had followed her progress with the insatiable love and tenderness that only a parent can show. When she graduated college he spent three hours in the back of a church, slowly rocking back and forth and thanking all the saints in Heaven for the intelligence and determination she had been blessed with. When she got her first job he went to visit the building, standing outside under the shade of drooping deciduous trees for almost an hour, silently acknowledging whomever it was within its stone depths that had appointed her. Every article that was written about her he read voraciously until he knew it by heart. The fiery pride that thrummed in his heart couldn't have been stronger.

_Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly_

And now…and now. Here she was. At the top of her field. Employed in one of the most respected institutions in the country. Sought-after the world over. A best-selling author. Surrounded by friends so devoted and ready to jump to her defence, it was obvious that they loved her unconditionally. And then, of course, there was Seeley Booth. The first time Max met him, he liked him instantly. Booth had honour, respect and he was committed to his "Bones" body and soul. And she needed him. For a woman who strived on her own self-reliance, it nearly floored Max to see just how much she wanted Booth in her life. How essential he was to her. But want, need and love him she did. And she was as necessary for Booth's happiness and vitality as the oxygen in his lungs, fundamental, minute by minute, hour by hour, day by day for the rest of his life.

A low whistle suddenly shattered his reverie. That was the signal. He hastily struggled to his feet, ignoring the screaming protests of his aching muscles, now long accustomed to inactivity. Cautiously, he approached the corner of the building and peered around it. A broad smile greeted him. A smile so ecstatically happy that Max couldn't help but be caught up in its infectious jubilance. A hand gently cupped his elbow as he was led inside and down a narrow corridor, streams of light sparkling through the long windows lining the passage's length.

They stopped at a large oak door. He turned to offer thanks, to acknowledge the enormity of the gesture. Before he even got the words out, warm arms enveloped him in a fierce hug and "She's going to be so happy to see you" was whispered into his shoulder. Blinking his eyes fiercely against tears, Max pulled away and nodded once at the radiant face. "Thank you," he croaked, "For this…for taking care of her…for…for…thank you." A warm hand was placed on his shoulder. No words were needed. Encouraged, Max let out a shaky breath, turned, and pushed open the door. He entered the room alone.

She stood with her back to him. She didn't hear the door open. It was only when he closed the door softly behind him that the vision spun to face him and fixed him with those bewitching eyes. The joy so blatantly streaming from those shiny blues caused him to stagger back, overwhelmed by sheer love.

_She'll change her name today,_

_She'll make a promise and I'll give her away,_

_Standing in the bride room, just staring at her_

"Dad!" Her elated cry was barely out before she had crossed the room and thrown her arms around her neck. He breathed in her scent, still so familiar after all these years, and held her close. After what seemed like an eternity, she pulled her face back and gazed at him, wonder etched across her features.

"But…how?"

He smiled and leaned forward to softly kiss her forehead. Her eyes fluttered shut at the loving gesture.

"Booth…" He answered against her skin.

She choked with happiness; those precious eyes swimming with unshed tears of joy. He stared wordlessly at her, entranced by the stunning glow of contentment that radiated from her person.

_She asks me what I'm thinking_

_And I said, "I'm not sure,_

_I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl"_

She hugged him fiercely then, her soft lips peppering his skin with all of the countless kisses he had missed in the years they had spent apart. "I love you," she breathed against his ear, her voice quivering with emotion.

He raised his hand up to gently cup the back of her head, forcing her radiant eyes to meet his. "And I love you, baby girl. More than you can ever possibly know."

"_It's just about time, _

_Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy?_

_Daddy, don't cry"_

He watched as she glided across the room, her body trembling with anticipation. She was going to be so happy with him. And Booth, for his part, would spend his entire life making sure she never, for one second, forgot the uncharted depths of his passion. She reached the door and turned the handle. In the doorway, she glanced back at him. The breath caught in his throat.

She was heavenly. A glow of happiness surrounded her. His throat constricted tightly as tears streamed down his face. This was all any parent ever wanted. For their child to be happy. And she was going to be happier than he could ever have hoped for. She would spend the rest of her life in a state of contentment, exalted by the strength of Booth's never-ending love and devotion.

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong,_

_I must have done something right_

_To deserve her love every morning_

_And butterfly kisses._

She held his gaze. Time stood still. Finally she whispered, "I love you," and exited the room, moving excitedly towards the man of her dreams and her happily ever after. Max stood motionless in the empty room. He couldn't stay long. Couldn't risk being found. He waited until he heard the swell of music and the appreciative gasps as his beautiful girl moved down the aisle. With a smile on his lips and a song in his heart, Max departed, happiness making him float. He knew Christine was looking down on their extraordinary girl and was as ecstatic as he was to see her begin this new, wonderful stage in her remarkable life.

_I couldn't ask God for more_

_And this is what love is._

_I know I've got to let her go_

_But I'll always remember_

_Every hug in the morning_

_And butterfly kisses at night._


End file.
